Le souhait
by Louange
Summary: Il faut toujours se méfier des vœux que l'on fait. Hideto Takarai, 18 ans, va l'apprendre à ses dépends. L'arc-en-ciel. Paring : Tetsu x Hyde
1. Chapter 1

Avant toute chose, un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice pour son travail de correction et ses commentaires qui sont toujours les bienvenus.

Voici ma toute première fiction à chapitre. Il y en a quatre au total. Dont deux qui sont en attentes de correction. Normalement, je devrais en publier un par semaine.

Voilà. Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec les membres de l'Arc-en-Ciel. Bonne lecture. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Le souhait.

Chapitre 1

Devant un immense et imposant édifice des années quarante, se tenait une foule de lycéen discutant entre eux bruyamment. A l'écart de cette agitation inhabituelle, sautant d'un pied à l'autre pour se réchauffer, Hideto Takarai tenait fermement un morceau de papier dans son poing malgré ses doigts rougis par le froid. Le nez enfoui dans son écharpe blanche, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, un bonnet cachant des cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux, il attendait avec anxiété et empressement que les grilles de l'université s'ouvrent pour enfin connaître les résultats. Par intermittence, de la buée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres gercées.

Dans quelques instants, le jeune homme allait enfin savoir si son rêve se concrétiserait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il ne vivait que pour devenir mangaka. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa mère l'avait surpris à quatre heures du matin, penché au-dessus d'une feuille noircie par ses soins alors qu'il avait école le jour même. Seul le dessin le faisait vibrer, exister. Lorsqu'il dessinait, il oubliait tout. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas le temps s'écouler. Seul ne comptait ses personnages prenant vie sous sa plume.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait été dans un lycée spécialisé en art pour finalement passer le concours d'entrée de la fameuse université d'art d'Osaka. Alors, l'échec éventuel à ce concours serait pour lui catastrophique. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine à cette idée. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans et jamais l'avenir ne lui avait paru aussi incertain, effrayant. Qu'allait-il faire s'il avait échoué ? Il n'avait postulé que pour cette université et dans une semaine, ses années de Terminale seront officiellement terminées. Mais surtout, comment allait-il l'annoncer à ses parents qui s'étaient saignés pour lui payer la moitié des frais de scolarité de ce lycée ? Propriétaire d'un bar dans un petit village, ses parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Hideto savait depuis son plus jeune âge ce qu'était la pauvreté. Néanmoins, le jeune homme n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Il avait toujours eu trois repas équilibré**s** dans la journée et bien qu'il ne portait pas de marque sur lui, il avait tous les mois un vêtement neuf. Et s'il désirait quelque chose au-dessus de leur moyen, l'adolescent, n'hésitait pas à se retrousser les manches. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était acheté son vélo et payait l'autre moitié des frais de scolarité ainsi que sa chambre d'internat. Malgré le règlement interdisant aux étudiants de bosser, le jeune homme s'était trouvé un boulot en tant que serveur dans une sorte de fast-food.

Un crissement strident et métallique s'éleva au-dessus du brouhaha, ce qui tira Hideto de ses sombres pensées. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se mit à suivre la cohue de lycéen jusqu'à divers panneaux déjà pris d'assaut. En attendant de pouvoir se frayer un chemin, l'adolescent jeta de nouveau un œil sur le numéro à quatre chiffres inscrits sur son papier, bien qu'il le connaisse par cœur.

Les premiers cris de joie ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. De sa place, le jeune garçon pouvait observer les diverses réactions sans attirer l'intention sur lui. Ainsi, il voyait un groupe d'amie s'étreindre en pleurant de joie, d'autre sauter sur place en hurlant leur bonheur. Secrètement, Hideto espérait être à leur place. Etre reçu. Voir son numéro sur l'un de ces panneaux. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, désirait. Il avait travaillé si dur pour étudier dans cette université. Il le méritait plus que les autres.

Au fil du temps, la foule diminua pour ne laisser qu'une petite quarantaine d'étudiants dans la cour, discutant par petit groupe de trois ou quatre personnes. S'approchant d'un des panneaux, le jeune homme survola les nombres avant de passer au panneau suivant. Au défilement de sa lecture, Hideto pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque augmenter, son corps tremblait sous l'effet du stress. Bon, dieu, comme il aurait voulu être ailleurs. L'adolescent avait la désagréable impression que son destin se jouait maintenant.

_-Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. _Pria-t-il en sentant ses yeux le brûler.

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue et commencèrent à couler. Une déception immense l'envahie. Son numéro n'y était pas. Hideto avait beau vérifier et revérifier, cela ne changeait rien. Il avait échoué. Il ne rentrerait pas à l'université. Son rêve s'achevait là.

Totalement abattu, l'adolescent essuya son visage mouillé à l'aide de sa manche et fit demi-tour. Il avait envie de fuir cet endroit en courant, de fuir cette réalité trop dure. A la place, il marcha tranquillement sans voir où il allait, sans rien entendre malgré la faible mélodie s'échappant de son casque. Il était comme coupé du monde. Déconnecté. Il laissait ses jambes le porter où elles le voulaient.

Il avait mal. Si mal. Hideto avait tellement espéré réussir ce concours. Tout en marchant, il se repassa l'examen. Il avait réussi haut la main les écrits comprenant les matières générales. Même l'oral s'était bien passé dans l'ensemble. Le jeune garçon se souvenait parfaitement de la salle de classe vide dans laquelle il était entré, des quatre jurés le dévisageant lorsqu'il tira son sujet au hasard, de sa préparation pendant qu'un candidat présentait son œuvre et enfin son tour. Il pouvait encore ressentir le stress qui l'habitait pendait qu'il leurs expliquait son dessin. C'était un magnifique portrait d'une femme en noir et blanc. Oui, Hideto avait réussi à intéresser le jury avec ses commentaires mélangeant savamment ses connaissances sur l'art et l'histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un juré d'une cinquantaine d'année, au visage sympathique, ne lui pose la fameuse question du choix d'absence de couleur. Et là, Hideto n'a pu mentir. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait le mensonge en horreur. Et maintenant, il le regrettait. Il avait bien vu que sa réponse les avait dérangés. Après tout, comment peut-on être un dessinateur si on ne voyait pas certaines couleurs ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? C'était tiré d'avance qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette université de prestige. Un rire sans joie franchit ses lèvres. Qui voudrait investir sur un mangaka daltonien ? Oh oui, il avait été naïf de croire que l'université l'accepterait quand même comme élève, juste parce qu'il était doué.

S'arrêtant devant un banc en métal, Hideto cligna des yeux, comme réveillé d'un songe. Tous ses sens lui étaient revenus d'un coup tandis qu'il détaillait son environnement. Cet endroit lui était familier. Et pour cause, puisque ses jambes l'avaient conduit automatiquement jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Dans un soupir, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le banc comme si toutes ses forces venaient de l'abandonner. Entourant ses jambes avec ses bras, le menton posé sur ses genoux, il observa les passants sans les voir tout en se balançant doucement. Le lycéen se revoyait attendre le bus un mois auparavant, le cœur rempli d'espoir et de fierté.

Sentant ses sanglots doubler d'intensité, Hideto ferma les yeux fortement pour empêcher les larmes de couler et rejeta son visage en arrière. Malheureusement, cette technique n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enrouler dans sa couette et pleurer jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le fasse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_-Tenez !_

Une voix masculine le fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux automatiquement. Devant lui se tenait un garçon d'environ son âge, au look coloré et extravagant qui lui tendait un mouchoir en papier. Malgré son visage aux traits sérieux, Hideto pouvait lire dans ses yeux chocolat une certaine tendresse et empathie. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie ni pitié dans ce regard. Ce qui lui fit ravaler une réplique acerbe et acide.

-_Merci_. Murmura Hideto d'une voix éteinte en le prenant, ce qui lui valut un signe de tête de son interlocuteur et un sourire.

Sans un mot, l'inconnu continua son chemin sans se retourner.

-_Pathétique_. Chuchota l'adolescent en parlant de lui-même.

Oui. Il était pathétique. Pathétique de pleurer en pleine rue et de se donner ainsi en spectacle. Pathétique d'être désarçonné devant la compassion et la gentillesse d'un de ses semblables. Pathétique d'avoir cru à la réalisation de son rêve pendant toutes ses années.

Le bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard le faisant se lever. L'idée de rester sur ce banc et d'attendre le prochain bus lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans sa chambre d'internat, où son colocataire l'attendait avec impatience pour connaitre ses résultats. Mais la température ne s'y prêtait pas. De plus, le temps devenait menaçant. Le vent commençait à se lever et de gros nuages noirs assombrissaient le ciel peu à peu. Et le lycéen n'avait aucune envie d'être trempé. Sa journée était assez pourrie comme cela. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

En montant dedans, Hideto ne compta qu'une quinzaine de personnes à l'intérieur, sans compter le chauffeur. Toutes le détaillèrent avec insistante sans pour autant faire de commentaire désobligeant. Du moins à voix haute. Dans le fond du bus, l'adolescent pouvait voir un couple d'une vingtaine d'année, le dévisager en riant et échanger des messes basses. Avec une certaine surprise, il se rendit compte que ce constat le laissait indifférent. Surprenant pour une personne aussi sensible que lui.

-_Bonjour._ Murmura Hideto au conducteur en validant son ticket.

_-Bonjour. _Répondit celui-ci_._

Assit près de la vitre, Hideto fixait plus son reflet que le paysage. Les larmes avaient laissé des stigmates sur ses joues rougies par le froid, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Il donnait peine à voir. Mais, l'adolescent n'en avait cure. Car, tout ce qu'il voyait dans la fenêtre était un gars paumé et désillusionné. Ce qu'il était.

-_Et maintenant ? _Chuchota le lycéen à son reflet._ Que vas-tu faire ?_

Hideto n'en savait strictement rien. Dans une semaine, il aura son diplôme et son expérience professionnelle ne se résumait qu'en un seul mot, serveur. Ah non, il pouvait ajouter barman dans son curriculum vitae. Il arrivait souvent que le lycéen donne un coup de main à ses parents au bar familial lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de client. Néanmoins, quel employeur voudrait l'embaucher alors que c'est la crise économique et qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune expérience professionnelle ? Bien qu'il pourrait toujours reprendre l'affaire familiale. Son père ne demandait que cela. Mais ce n'était pas à ce quoi il aspirait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus à quoi se donner. Depuis son enfance, il voulait être mangaka et avait fait des études pour ça. Que faire d'autre maintenant ? Quel autre métier pourrait-il faire et aimerait faire ?

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Comme il aimerait connaître son avenir. Pouvoir faire des sauts dans le futur et revenir dans le présent afin de pouvoir modifier certain aspect de sa vie future qui ne lui plairait pas ou tout simplement revenir dans le passé afin de changer le futur. Oh Oui ! Cela serait trop cool de pouvoir traverser le temps ! S'il avait cette faculté, il aurait pu revenir au jour du concours d'entrée et modifier ses réponses. Ou bien, juste avoir des visions du futur comme dans les films de science-fiction dont il adorait. D'ailleurs, si l'adolescent avait un vœu à faire maintenant, ça serait celui-là. Connaître le futur.

Hideto sorti de ses pensées en remarquant que le bus passait au rouge. Et là, le jeune garçon comprit qu'il allait mourir en voyant un camion foncer sur eux à toute vitesse. Jamais le camion ne pourrait freiner à temps pour les éviter.

-_Attention !_ Hurla l'un des passagers à l'adresse du conducteur.

Les larmes aux yeux, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet, cloué sur son siège par la peur, il réussit à lever ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans un réflexe de survie. Sa tête fut violement projetée contre le siège de devant dans un horrible bruit de klaxon, de tôle froissée et de hurlements. Des morceaux de verre le coupèrent aux bras et aux mains. A moitié sonné par le choc, la vue embrouillée et la peur au ventre, Hideto se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une semaine assez remplies et je n'ai pas vu les jours passer.

Voici le deuxième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Et, s'il vous plait, donnez-moi votre avis.

Encore une fois, je remercie ma bêta pour son travail de correction.

Sur ceux, je vous dis **bonne lecture**. (_et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review_)

Le souhait.

Chapitre Deux

Hideto avait l'horrible impression de tomber d'un puits. A travers ses paupières clauses, il pouvait voir des filaments de couleurs vives tournoyer autours de lui. Malgré ce spectacle magnifique, l'angoisse de l'impact se faisait de plus en plus ressentir… Ces sensations ne lui étaient pas méconnues. Combien de fois avait-il eu l'impression de tomber alors qu'il dormait profondément ? Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas allongé dans son lit et ne dormait pas. Il tombait littéralement. Le jeune homme sentait que le sol se rapprochait à vitesse vertigineuse et qu'il n'en ressortirait pas indemne… Devant l'imminence de l'impact, l'androgyne leva les bras au niveau de sa tête pour se protéger.

Dans un sursaut, Hideto ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup en se souvenant du camion fonçant droit sur lui. Etait-il mort ? Se trouvait-il au paradis ?

Assis sur un canapé en cuir noir, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine au point d'en être douloureux, il laissa ses yeux examiner les lieux. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient une petite pièce divisée en deux. Le coin salon avec son canapé et sa table basse en verre donnait un sentiment de confort et de repos tandis que l'autre partie, composée d'une garde-robe à deux portes et d'une grande table en bois exotique où jonchait des gobelets vides, des feuilles libres, des classeurs grands ouverts et des cendriers remplis de mégots, dégageait une ambiance plus studieuse.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre du salon, l'androgyne eut le souffle coupé devant le paysage se dévoilant sous ses yeux. Des immeubles à hauteur vertigineuse à perte de vue, des enseignes lumineuses et des écrans de télévisions géants diffusant des publicités sans interruption. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de la fenêtre au point de coller son front contre la vitre. En contre bas, le jeune homme ne distinguait que des petits points de toutes les couleurs bougeant dans tous les sens et des voitures ressemblant à des jouets.

-_Où suis-je tombé ? _Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Hideto ne reconnaissait absolument pas la ville où il avait passé trois ans à étudier l'art. Etait-il d'ailleurs toujours à Osaka ? Cette question en souleva une autre, bien plus importante. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? L'androgyne n'en avait aucune idée. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était l'accident, puis ce fut le trou noir.

Une légère inquiétude étreignit son cœur. Il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait, ni dans quelle ville, ni depuis combien de temps il dormait et n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir ses parents qu'il allait bien, puisqu'il n'avait vu aucun téléphone dans la pièce. Ses derniers devaient être morts d'inquiétude pour lui. Le cherchaient-ils dans tous les hôpitaux d'Osaka ? Avaient-ils remarqué et signalé sa disparition ?

Dans un soupir, le garçon referma ses bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste de réconfort, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la grande table. Peut-être trouverait-il une adresse dans ce tas de papier.

Jugeant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, Hideto se mit à fouiller. Prenant une feuille au hasard, il fut étonné de découvrir une composition qui aurait pu être faite de sa main tant l'écriture ressemblait à la sienne. Alors qu'il voulut la reposer, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un journal à moitié cachée par les classeurs. Le jeune homme connaissait de réputation ce quotidien. Hebdomadaire publié uniquement dans la capitale depuis mille neuf cents quarante-deux et portant le doux nom de «Tokyo Shimbun». Mais ce fut la date inscrite sur ce journal qui le fit blêmir. La tête lui tourna.

-_C'est impossible_. Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. _Je suis en plein cauchemar_.

Hideto replongea son nez dans le quotidien en espérant d'avoir mal lu, mais l'impression devint floue. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et, quand il lâcha le journal pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine pour le cacher, son corps entier se mit à vibrer de l'intérieur, jusque dans ses articulations.

_-On ne peut pas être le deux juin deux mille huit._

Si ce qu'il avait lu était exact, cela signifierait qu'il aurait fait un bond dans le temps de plus de vingt ans ! Impossible ! Les voyages dans le temps n'étaient que fiction ! Or, il était dans la réalité ! Les sauts dans le temps n'existaient pas ! Néanmoins, un léger doute l'habitait. Que faisait-il de la date inscrite dans le quotidien et le changement architectural de Tokyo ? Sans parler de toute cette avancée technologique !

-_C'est forcément une blague. Un canular _!

Tandis que sa partie rationnelle se battait avec son côté imaginatif, l'androgyne déplia le quotidien et se mit à survoler les gros titres, lorsqu'une faible mélodie s'éleva dans l'air et l'interrompit dans sa lecture.

_-Qu'est-ce que ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, Hideto essaya de repérer l'origine du bruit.

_-Ça vient du placard._

C'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit la garde-robe où plusieurs vestes pendaient. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit apparaitre une forme du coin de l'œil. Une glace était accrochée à l'intérieur de l'une des portes de l'armoire, dévoilant une silhouette dont les courbes étaient mises en avant par un jean rentré dans des bottes noires, une chemise à moitié ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc et une veste noire.

_-Oh putain ! _Injuria l'androgyne en comprenant que c'était son reflet dans le miroir_._

Le visage lui faisant face n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de l'adolescent mais lui était tout de même étrangement familier. C'était celui d'un homme. Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient laissé place à des traits fins et délicats voir féminins, encadrés par deux mèches de cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules, et dont la moitié du front était caché par une frange.

_-Oh putain de merde !_

Son corps se mit à se balancer légèrement, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait bel et bien fait un saut dans le temps. Et qu'il se trouvait dans le corps de la personne qu'il deviendra dans le futur. Les vertiges l'assaillirent. Le sol lui parut trembler sous ses pieds. Un bourdonnement résonna dans ses oreilles. L'air se mit à lui manquer. Malgré le beau soleil, sa vision se voilà par une épaisse brume bleue, lui faisant penser à de la condensation formée sur une porte de douche. Hideto se frotta les yeux, mais quand il les rouvrit, la brume s'était cristallisée, lui couvrant la vue d'une épaisse couche de givre.

_-Hyde-chan ? Tu viens ? On n'attend plus que toi !_

Comment était-ce possible ? Hideto se remémora la dernière journée où il était encore un ado normal. Il passa rapidement la découverte des résultats du concours d'entrée, de l'écroulement de son monde et s'arrêta au moment du… Son vœu ! N'avait-il pas souhaité pouvoir voyager dans le temps, de connaître son futur ? Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans son futur ? Mais c'était un vœu en l'air ! Il l'avait souhaité tout en sachant qu'il ne se réaliserait jamais ! Et l'accident ?! L'accident aurait-il une incidence quelconque dans son voyage ? Peut-être que durant l'impact, il se serait claqué la tête violemment, ce qui aurait déclenché ce saut ?

_\- Hyde-Chan?_

Hideto ne pouvait faire des suppositions, mais aucune ne lui disait comment faire pour regagner son époque. Il était coincé ici. Pour combien de temps, l'androgyne n'en avait aucune idée. Allait-il revoir ses parents ? Ses amis ? Etaient-ils d'ailleurs tous en vie ?

Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement. Sa gorge était nouée, empêchant l'air d'atteindre ses poumons. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine à un rythme fou et il sentait son sang battre dans ses oreilles. Un filet de sueur longea son échine tandis que des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front. Puis, il sentit ses jambes le lâcher, le faisant tomber à quatre pattes sur le parquet. Des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux tandis que ses membres étaient secoués par des tremblements incoercibles, l'empêchant de se relever.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Il en avait déjà fait lorsqu'il était au collège. Mais sa dernière crise remontait à longtemps. Pourtant, Hideto n'avait pas oublié l'effet que cela faisait. L'impression que sa mort était imminente, la sensation de suffoquer tant que ses poumons étaient comprimés, les spasmes fatiguant encore plus son corps déjà mis à mal par son rythme cardiaque désordonnés et rapide.

_\- Hyde?_

Hideto sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Des mots furent chuchotés à son oreille, d'une voix douce.

_-Calme-toi, Hyde._

Les pulsations du sang dans ses oreilles semblèrent diminuer quelque peu pour que ses tympans puissent mieux percevoir la voix.

_-C'est moi Tetsu. Tu es en sécurité._

La main lui serra l'épaule, l'ancrant dans la réalité.

_-Je suis là. Calme-toi._

Cette voix. Il la connaissait mais sans pouvoir associer un visage dessus. De plus, personne dans son entourage ne s'appelait ainsi.

_-Tu n'es plu__s__ seul. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi. Je ne pars pas._

Le nœud dans sa gorge se dénoua de façon imperceptible. Mais cela fut suffisant pour que l'air parvienne enfin dans ses poumons. Les doigts posés sur son épaule montèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et se mirent à la masserdoucement, afin de l'apaiser.

_-Respire Hyde. Doucement. Tout va bien._

Ouvrant en grand les yeux, le voile dans lequel il évoluait se déchira. Sa vision se fit plus nette même s'il avait toujours du mal à percevoir les contours du décor et les couleurs. Son cœur battait toujours rapidement et les spasmes ne semblaient pas prêts à s'arrêter.

_-Chut. C'est fini. Je suis là._

Deux bras l'entourèrent et le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux. Epuisé, Hideto eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son sauveteur avant que sa tête ne bascule contre le torse de ce dernier. La main se mit à caresser son cuir chevelu. Ce qui lui fit penser à sa mère. Durant son enfance, il lui arrivait de faire d'horribles cauchemars. Alors pour l'apaiser, elle faisait le même geste jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau.

_-Allez, c'est fini maintenant. C'est fini._

Les battements de son cœur reprirent un semblant de normalité et ses secousses diminuèrent grandement jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le visage enfoui dans la chemise de Tetsu, il prenait de lente et profonde inspiration. Il se sentait épuisé. La crise de panique l'avait vidé de ses forces. Son sauveteur ne disait plus rien, mais celui-ci avait une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa tête.

Deux mains virent saisir délicatement ses joues rougies pour relever son visage. Ainsi, Hideto put plonger ses deux onyx dans les yeux chocolat de son interlocuteur. Encore une fois, la sensation de familiarité le saisit. Mais, il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, aucun souvenir ne s'éveillait à la vue de ce visage d'où une pointe d'inquiétude déformait les traits trop sévère, sérieux et juvénile.

_-Est-ce que ça ? _Lui demanda Tetsu d'une toute petite voix.

Beaucoup trop épuisé, mortifié et honteux pour répondre, il hocha la tête tout en trouvant cette question stupide. Comment cela pourrait-il aller ? Rien n'allait. Tout empirait à chaque seconde. Il se trouvait dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, mais qui lui connaissait parfaitement son futur soi. Alors que devait-il faire maintenant ?

_-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? _Enchaina Tetsu.

Que devait-il faire ? Mentir ou lui dire la vérité ?

_-Rien… C'est juste…_

Juste quoi ? Comme si Tetsu allait le croire sur parole alors que lui-même avait encore du mal.

_-C'est juste que tu as fait une crise de panique en voyant que le concert allait bientôt commencer. Je me trompe ? _Le coupa Tetsu d'un ton catégorique, soulignant ainsi l'évidence.

_-Le concert ? Quel concert ?_

A la seconde où les mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, Hideto sut qu'il avait fait une erreur.

_-Celui qui est programmé depuis des mois et dont des milliers de gens ont acheté leur billet pour entendre ta voix et te voir sur scène._

L'androgyneécarquilla les yeux et son cœur se mit à palpiter dans sa poitrine à la fin de cette tirade. Un vent de panique l'envahi de nouveau lorsqu'il comprit que Tetsu attendait de lui qu'il chante devant des milliers de personne. Ce qui était somme toute logique puisque cet individu le prenait pour Hyde. Nerveusement, il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement.

Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier !? Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire la vérité ! Et jouer le jeu était tout à fait inconcevable ! Lui qui était d'une timidité telle qu'il était malade rien qu'en prenant la parole devant toute sa classe. Alors chanter devant des inconnus ? Comment allait-il faire ? Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces ! _«De tous les métiers existants et envisageables, il a fallu que je choisisse celui qui est au antipode de ma personnalité _! _Mais que s'est-il passé pour que je prenne cette voie ?_» Pesta-t-il intérieurement_._

_-Doiha-chan ! Arrête ! _Cria Tetsu devant se spectacle désolant.

Alors que le leader amortit un geste pour l'obliger à s'arrêter de bouger, l'androgyne se stoppa de lui-même, baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, les bras replié sur lui-même, dans un geste de réconfort.

-_Je ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces !_ Murmura Hideto sans oser regarder Tetsu en face.

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas faire cela._

_-Tu plaisantes ?_

_-Je suis désolé. Mais il faut annuler le concert._

_-Je n'arrive pas à le croire_ _!_ Ajouta le bassiste de l'Arc d'un ton dépité et colérique._ J'espérai__s__ qu'avec les années et l'expérience, tu aurais acquis une meilleure confiance en toi ! Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Je peux comprendre que tu sois stressé, ou mort de peur, ce qui est normal, mais au point de faire une crise de panique et nous laisser tomber au dernier moment cela dépasse l'entendement ! De plus, as-tu pensé à tous nos fans ? A la déception qu'ils ressentiront en apprenant que notre concert est annulé à vingt minutes du début !? Sans parler des billets que l'on devrait rembourser !_

Ce subit excès de voix fit peur au chanteur. Ce que Tetsu remarqua et causa chez lui une légère culpabilité. Ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus qu'il allait arranger les choses. Bien au contraire.

_-Je suis désolé_. S'excusa le leader du groupe en posant sa main droite sur la joue de l'androgyne. _Je n'aurai pas du crier. C'est juste que ça __m'a__ énerv__é __de voir que tu te dévalorises à ce point. Alors écoute-moi bien Hyde-chan, crois-tu que je suis le genre de personne à pleurer dès que j'entends une voix qui me plaise ? A harceler quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de chanter dans mon groupe ? A faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il y reste et qu'il s'y sente bien ? Non. Et pourtant, je les ai faites avec toi ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es exceptionnel ! Tu as une voix en or ! Tu arrives à émouvoir, toucher l'âme et le cœur des gens avec ta voix. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon âme sœur, mais parce que c'est la vérité ! Alors tu me feras le plaisir de monter sur scène et montrer au monde entier de quel bois tu es fait !_

Ouvrant et fermant la bouche à répétition, Hideto était ému aux larmes par cette révélation. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais entendu. Mais ces mots ne s'adressaient pas à l'adolescent perdu, rempli de doutes et d'incertitudes et aux rêves brisés qu'il était, mais à l'homme qu'il deviendra un jour. Le futur chanteur se dégagea de cette étreinte intime, et en secouant la tête, il chuchota.

_-Je… Je ne suis pas cette personne._

_-Bien sûr que si._

_-Tu ne comprends pas ! _S'énerva Hideto en haussant la voix_. Je ne suis pas Hyde !_

_-Qui es-tu alors ?_

Ouvrant la bouche dans l'optique de répliquer, Hideto la referma aussitôt. Que pouvait-il dire ? La vérité ? Un adolescent venant du passé et habitant le corps de son futur soi ?

_-Hideto. Je suis juste Hideto. _Trancha l'androgyne_._

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard. L'un implorant, l'autre dur, cachant une blessure et des questions. Car oui, Tetsu fut blessé par les paroles de son chanteur. Blessé, car cela remettait en cause son statut de leader. Aurait-il poussé un peu trop Hyde devant les projecteurs ? En voulant qu'il gagne en confiance en lui, aurait-il demandé trop d'effort à l'androgyne pour que celui fasse une sorte de blocage des années plus tard ?

-_Très bien_. Soupira Tetsu. _Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour annuler ce concert et je verrai ce que je peux faire_. _Tu ne veux pas chanter. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela te terrifie ? Je le suis aussi. Je suis mort de peur, mais je transforme cette peur en énergie positive. Et comme à chacun de nos live, tu feras pareil. Quoi d'autre ?_

_-Je ne connais pas les paroles. _Lança piteusement l'androgyne, pris de court par ce retranchement.

Ce qui était vrai. Hideto s'imaginait très bien sur scène, la musique s'élevant dans l'air, et lui, ouvrant la bouche, pour rien, puisqueaucun son ne sortirait de sa gorge.

-_Foutaise._ Déclara Tetsu en balayant l'air de la main. _Les paroles sont dans ta tête. Elles te reviendront une fois que tu entendras les accords. Et puis, si tu as un trou de mémoire, ce n'est pas grave, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu te trompes dans les paroles_. _Autres choses ?_

_-Euh…_

Hideto se raidit lorsque des lèvres captèrent les siennes, le réduisant au silence. C'était son premier baisé ! Pourtant, paradoxalement, le goût de cette langue jouant avec la sienne lui était familière, ainsi que le touché de cette main maintenant fermement son menton et la chaleur se propagent dans son dos, émanant des douces caresses prodiguées par Tetsu. Alors qu'un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et que le désir d'en vouloir plus l'électrisa, une voix inconnue les interrompit.

_-Hey les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! _

Tournant la tête vers l'incongrue qui osait les déranger, Hideto vit un homme au visage sympathique dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_-Oh les tourtereaux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se bécoter ! On a un concert qui commence dans moins de dix minutes !_

_Où arriver Ken-chan._ Rigola Tetsu.

Déboussolépar les sensations parcourant son corps, Hideto porta des doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres rougies. Mais qui était cet homme à la fin ? Etait-il son amant ? A en croire le langage de son corps, celui-ci devait être habitué aux caresses de Tetsu.

En même pas une journée, toutes ses croyances, certitudes avaient volé en éclat ! Durant son enfance, on lui avait enseigné que le cours du temps était inébranlable ! Allant toujours dans le même sens ! Que les voyages dans le temps n'étaient que fiction et purement impossible scientifiquement ! Et pour couronner le tout, lui qui se croyait hétérosexuel apprenait, par la plus incroyable manière, qu'il était homo ! Ou bien bi.

Tandis qu'il se morfondait sur la cacophonie qu'était devenue sa vie, Tetsu l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna de force à sa suite. A un tournant, un brouhaha lui fit relever la tête. C'était à peine audible et pourtant, l'androgyne pouvait percevoir un mélange de voix criant toutes la même chose : L'Arc en Ciel. Ce qui ravisa son stress. Déglutissant, il sursauta en ressentant une pression sur sa main emprisonnée. Tournant la tête automatiquement vers son sauveur, celui-ci marchait en regardant droit devant lui, au côté de Ken, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, le message était clair. Par ce simple geste, Tetsu lui transmettait sa force et lui disait que tout se passerait bien.

A la fin du couloir, Hideto découvrit plusieurs personnes courir dans tous les sens, tandis que le dernier membre du groupe s'échauffait tranquillement, imperturbable, malgré toute cette agitation. Après quelques échauffements, Tetsu les regroupa en rond et fit un petit discours d'encouragement. Puis, ils montèrent les uns après les autres sur scène.

Dire qu'il était dans de beaux draps était un euphémisme ! Fixant la grande voile blanche tendu devant lui, cachant la scène transformée en bateau aux yeux du public, Hideto se demanda comment se sortir de là. Alors qu'il voulut quitter la scène en courant, la voile tomba, les dévoilant aux publics.

_«Maman ! »_ pensa Hideto en se transformant en statue.

Le timbre de la batterie résonna aussitôt dans l'air, le tirant de ses pensées. Très vite, les cordes d'une guitare se mirent à chanter. Et sans savoir comment, son corps prit le contrôle. Alors qu'il se laissa emporter par la mélodie, ses lèvres bougèrent, formant des phrases tout juste sorti de son esprit, comme par magie. Tout en chantant, Hideto ferma les yeux, envahi par une vague de sensation forte. Jamais le jeune homme ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Aussi heureux. Il se sentait vibrer de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il donnait vie à cette composition, des souvenirs surgirent. Il vit sa première rencontre avec Tetsu, son acceptation à entrer dans le groupe de ce dernier six mois plus tard, le succès inattendu de l'Arc en Ciel. Des années de bonheurs intenses et d'engueulade. Mais, même dans les pires moments, jamais Hyde n'avait regretté sa décision de suivre Tetsu dans son projet.

Tandis que les titres défilèrent les uns après les autres, l'androgyne se sentait en osmose avec la musique et le public. Il n'hésitait pas à s'amuser avec lui, à le provoquer rien qu'avec ses yeux onyx ou en leur faisant une grimace. Malgré la fatigue naissante, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de bouger, parcourant la scène de droite à gauche, d'embêter ses camarades, de sauter sur place ou sur les ventilateurs. Il était une véritable pile électrique.

Et lorsque le concert se termina, Hideto était celui qui avait le plus de mal à quitter la scène. Il s'était tellement amusé qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'exploit qu'il avait accompli. Alors qu'il voulut descendre de l'estrade, son pied glissa et il tomba en arrière. Sa tête heurta violemment la dernière marche dans un bruit sourd. Immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, le voyageur ne voyait qu'une lumière blanche devenir plus instance, tandis qu'il se sentait aspiré dans un long et grand tunnel illuminé par de nombreux filament mobiles. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des voix lui parler sans réellement en comprendre le sens. Puis, ce fut le silence complet… Et de nouveau cette sensation de chute.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à ma bêta pour sa correction et ses commentaires qui m'ont énormément touchée.

AKICOVS, je ne peux que te remercier pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait réellement plaisirs. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente entre la publication de ce chapitre et les deux précédents. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les deux précédents et répondra à toutes tes espérances.

Aux autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

Le souhait.

Chapitre Trois.

Emergeant tout doucement d'un profond sommeil, Hideto n'eut nul besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital à cause de la forte odeur d'antiseptique. Ce qui n'était pas pour soulager son mal de tête pointant.

Voulant porter sa main droite à l'arrête de son nez afin de soulager sa migraine naissante, Hideto remarqua que sa main était prisonnière d'un étau doux et chaud. On lui tenait la main ! Immédiatement, le souvenir de sa chute lui revint en mémoire. Il avait dû claquer violement sa tête contre la marche pour que les secours le conduisent à l'hôpital.

_-Il a bougé ! _S'écria une femme dont le soulagement et l'excitation pointaient dans sa voix.

_-Tu en es sure chérie ? _Répondit une voix masculine avec une note d'espoir_._

Reconnaissant les voix de ses parents, Hideto ouvrit les yeux et le regretta fortement quand la lumière du jour l'aveugla, augmentant l'intensité de sa migraine. Il les referma aussi vite dans un grognement mécontent, ce qui confirma les propos de la femme.

_-Il se réveille. _S'exclama la même femme émue.

-_Je vais aller chercher le médecin !_

Papillonnant des yeux cette fois, l'alité attendit de s'habituer à la lumière avant de les ouvrit complétement. Au loin, il pouvait entendre son père crier après un médecin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sa mère à son chevet sans la présence des membres du groupe l'Arc en Ciel. Peut-être que Tetsu et les autres avaient préféré attendre dans le couloir pour laisser de l'intimité à ses parents ?

_-Prince, tu es enfin réveillé ! _S'écria sa mère, les yeux embués de larmes retenues_. Bon retour parmi nous mon ange._

D'aussi loin que peuvent porter ses souvenirs, ses parents l'avaient toujours surnommé ainsi. Prince. Jamais Hideto n'avait cherché l'origine exacte de ce surnom. Pensant tout simplement parce qu'il était leur fils unique. Fils qu'ils avaient ardemment désiré malgré leurs jeunes âges et la désapprobation de leurs parents. Pour cause, ses parents avaient son âge lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés et que sa mère l'avait mis au monde.

_-Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs mon garçon ! _Renchérit son père en entrant dans la chambre_. J'ai bien cru que nous allions te perdre!_

_-Comment te sens-tu ? _Lui demanda sa mère en serrant sa main posée sur la sienne.

_-Soif. _Articula difficilement Hideto tant que sa gorge était sèche.

Avec un sourire et des gestes tendres, sa mère l'aida à se redresser dans son lit.

_-Attends, je vais te donner un peu d'eau_. Fit son père en lui versant de l'eau dans un verre avant de le lui donner_. Tiens_. _Vas'y doucement_.

_-Merci._

Pendant qu'il buvait tranquillement, Hideto les observa. Etrangement, ses parents étaient tels qu'il s'en souvenait. Aucune ride, aucun cheveu blanc ne venaient strier leur peau ou chevelure. Non, le jeune garçon ne les trouvait pas changé malgré son bond dans le temps. Néanmoins, ces deux-là semblaient sincèrement contents de le voir réveillé. Ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Et en même temps, l'androgyne se sentait coupable d'avoir fait angoisser ses parents à cause de sa maladresse légendaire. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Il avait eu un grave accident de vélo lorsqu'il avait douze ans qui l'avait plongé dans un coma léger pendant une quinzaine de jour. Oui, il s'en voulait que ses parents aient du revivre un tel moment à cause de lui. Il devait des excuses à ses parents ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Arc en Ciel.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé une telle frayeur. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide chute ! J'étais dans un tel état d'hystérie à cause du concert que j'ai loupé cette putain de marche. _

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre tandis que ses parents se dévisagèrent interloqués. Hideto eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise, mais pourtant, c'était la vérité. Pourquoi ne demandaient-ils pas aux autres ce qui s'était passé s'ils ne le croyaient pas ? D'ailleurs, où se trouvait Tetsu en ce moment ?

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce médecin ? Il s'est perdu ou quoi ? _Grogna son père entre ses dents_. Je vais aller voir où il est !_

Portant son intention sur sa mère après le départ du patriarche, l'alité fut troublé par l'incompréhension et la curiosité qu'il lisait sur son magnifique visage. Visage dont il avait hérité la grâce, le nez et les lèvres pulpeuses et rosées.

_-De quoi tu parles Prince ?_

La question de celle-ci le désappointa quelque peu. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de la cause de son séjour à l'hôpital ? Ni du concert ? Ni qu'il soit une star du rock ?

_-Bah, du concert d'hier soir et de ma chute en descendant de l'estrade, qui m'a valu ce petit passage à l'hôpital._

_-Quel concert ?_

_-Celui où j'ai chanté devant des milliers de personne accompagné de mon groupe._

La fin de la phrase fut à peine audible tant qu'il avait baissé la voix en voyant l'air grave que sa mère tentait de dissimuler derrière un sourire engageant. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Hideto n'aimait pas ça. Et il présentait que la suite de cette conversation ne lui plairait pas également.

_-Prince. _Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce et aimante_. Tu as été quatre mois dans un coma profond après l'accident de bus. _

Le blessé se sentit blêmir tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-_Qu… Quoi ?_ Bégaya l'adolescent.

A ce moment-là, Hideto n'écouta plus la femme qui l'avait mis au monde qui continuait son monologue. C'était quoi ce bordel ? L'adolescent était totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi croire. Son saut dans le temps était-il réel ou juste un songe tiré de son subconscient ? Pourtant, il avait lu dans une revue scientifique, qu'il était impossible de lire dans un rêve ! Alors qu'il avait lu la date et les gros titres du journal. Mais… Tout lui avait paru si réel… La sensation de mort imminente durant sa crise de panique, les lèvres de Tetsu sur les siennes, et surtout, ce sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'il était sur scène… Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti vivant. Quelle ironie alors qu'il était justement entre la vie et la mort !

-_Ce n'était qu'un rêve alors_. Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante. _Je n'ai jamais été chanteur._

_-J'en ai bien peur Prince. _Déclara-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux_._

_-Dommage… Tu aurais été fier de moi._

_-Mais je le suis._

_-Comment peux-tu l'être ? _S'étonna l'androgyne_. J'ai loupé mon concours d'entrée à l'université, je n'ai que mon diplôme que m'a remis le lycée, je n'ai pas de travail et…_

_-Et tu n'as pas hésité à aller au bout de ton objectif et ceux malgré les moqueries et les commentaires désobligeants de tes professeurs. Tu n'avais que quinze ans quand tu es parti de la maison pour Osaka. Et tu as vite trouvé un travail afin de payer l'hébergement et la cantine de ton établissement car tu savais que nous n'avions pas les moyens de te payer plus que les frais d'inscription. Malgré les obstacles qui se sont mis devant ta route, tu les as franchis avec bravoure. Et je suis fier de toi pour cela. Alors, tu ne dois pas rougir de honte de n'avoir pas réussi à entrer dans cette université. Tu as échoué à cause de ton daltonisme et non parce que tu n'as pas de talent. Et puis, tu n'as que dix-huit ans. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour trouver ton chemin._

_-Merci Maman. _Déclara le jeune homme émut aux larmes.

_-Je t'en prie. _Lâcha sa mère en lui souriant_. _

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la porte qui coulissait sur ses gongs. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, portant une blouse blanche et au visage sympathique dont des fils argentés étaient parsemés dans sa chevelure épaisse, apparut dans la chambre.

-_Bonjour. Je suis le médecin Yukimoto_.

-_Je vais voir où est ton père. Le connaissant, il s'est surement perdu_. Déclara sa mère en se levant de sa chaise. _Je reviens vite_.

-_D'accord_.

Après avoir embrassé le front de son fils, celle-ci quitta la chambre, non sans avoir salué le médecin. Une fois seul avec son patient, le docteur lui posa toute une série de question. L'interview ne dura qu'une dizaine de minute. Examen comprit. Très vite, Hideto se retrouva seul dans sa chambre.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il examina sa chambre. Ses parents avaient ramené quelques objets lui appartenant, comme cet ourson en peluche posée sur le mini-frigo ainsi que son livre préféré d'où un marque page dépassé de la couverture. Au mur était scotché des cartes postales créées par ses amis d'enfance et ses anciens camarades. Il y avait aussi quelques photos installées à côté d'une télévision éteinte. Fronçant les sourcils, l'androgyne rechercha la télécommande qu'il trouva près de la peluche.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, l'androgyne l'alluma et se mit à zapper jusqu'à ce son choix se fait sur une chaine musicale, d'où un groupe de rock se servait d'images prises durant l'un de leurs concerts en guise de clip. Et là, l'évidence le frappa.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait s'identifier à un chanteur en plein live. Il savait parfaitement ce que le rockeur pouvait ressentir, penser, voir, entendre. Et Hideto l'envia. Oui, il aurait aimé être à sa place. Sur scène. Chanter devant un public. Oui, il voulait revivre ça.

Rêve ou pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance finalement. Car les sensations qu'il avait ressenties sur scène étaient bien réelles. Ce sentiment de liberté, de vivre un moment si intense et de pur bonheur, de ne faire qu'un avec le public. Il voulait les ressentir à nouveau. Et il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'handicap physique. Il n'y avait que sa timidité qui lui faisait barrage. Il ne tenait qu'à lui d'apprendre à jouer de la guitare et à vaincre sa peur. Et quand même bien qu'il en baverait, qu'il devrait jongler entre différents petits boulots et son groupe de musique au début, il voulait tenter l'aventure. Et même si cela se finirait par un échec, il avait le droit de se tromper.

Pendant combien de temps il visionna cette chaîne sans la voir ? Hideto ne serait le dire. Dix minutes ? Cinq minutes ? Un quart d'heure ? Ce ne fut que des bruits de pas s'approchant de sa chambre qui le ramena dans la réalité. Et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut bien ses parents qui franchirent le pas de sa porte, en pleine conversation animée. Discussion qui s'interrompit en le voyant. Ces deux-là avaient pour principe de ne jamais se disputer en sa présence. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de les entendre lorsqu'il était censé dormir étant enfant.

-_Tu ne devineras jamais où ton père a eu la bonne idée d'aller chercher un médecin ?_ Lança sa mère d'un ton ironique et amusée. _A la morgue_.

Consterné, son père ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre sous le regard amusé de son fils et exaspéré de sa femme. Mais un geste de cette dernière le fit taire.

-_Maman ? _Débuta Hideto ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet_. Je crois savoir ce que je veux faire comme métier. _


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant.

Chunhua, un grand merci pour ta correction.

AkiCOVS, je te remercie pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et d'avoir suivie cette fiction.

Sur ceux, je vous dis bonne lecture.

Le souhait

Epilogue

Six ans plus tard.

_-Santé !_

Quatre verres s'entrechoquèrent dans un élan de vitalité et de fierté dont pouvait ressentir leur propriétaire. Malgré la fatigue accumulée dans la journée et la retombée du stress, ils avaient encore la force de fêter le bon déroulement de leur prestation musicale.

Après plusieurs mois de travail acharné, de déception, le succès semblait enfin leur sourire. A chacun de leur concert, le public venait de plus en plus nombreux, au grand plaisir des membres de l'Arc en Ciel. Et ce soir, il avait fait salle comble. Même si c'était dans une salle de taille modeste pouvant contenir entre trois cent voir quatre cents personnes. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils fassent des concerts à plus grandes échelles. Il ne suffisait qu'à voir le nombre d'exemplaire vendu de leur premier album Dune. Il était arrivé en tête des ventes pendant plusieurs semaines.

C'était dans des moments pareils que Hyde se permettait de rêver à une vie meilleure, faite de musique, de chanter dans des salles bien plus grandes que celle-ci, de voyage, et… d'argent. Même si ses pensées ne tournaient pas toujours autours de l'argent, le vocaliste devait avouer qu'il ne cracherait pas dessus. Comme pour tout le monde, il avait des factures et impôts à payer, devait se nourrir, et pour l'instant, même si se produire dans des bars et petites salles lui rapportait un belle somme, cela ne lui permettait pas de vivre correctement. Pas encore.

Après avoir fini son énième verre de bière, Hyde jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les aiguilles indiquaient trois heures et demies du matin. Une grimace déforma les traits fins et délicats voir féminins de son visage. Dans un soupir dépité, il posa sa choppe sur le comptoir.

_-Désolé les gars, mais je vais devoir vous laisser._

Immédiatement, la conversation entre les trois autres membres s'arrêta. Rougissant légèrement devant l'intention dont il était l'objet, Hyde ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment des personnes aussi différentes pouvaient être amies. Fumant tranquillement sa cigarette, le sourire toujours collés aux lèvres, Ken était le comique du groupe. Sa personnalité enjouée et aimable mettait souvent un frein aux ardeurs des autres membres du groupe. Aussi grand et costaud que Hyde était petit et mince, Sakura était son exacte opposé. D'ailleurs, la nature fougueuse et bagarreuse de ce dernier avait installé une barrière entre eux, engendrant une incompréhension et une méfiance mutuelle. Et le fait que Sakura remplaçait son ami au poste de batteur n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Même s'il savait au fond de lui, que le nouveau batteur n'y était pour rien dans le choix de Pero de quitter le groupe six mois après de l'avoir rejoint. Mais ne voulant pas laisser une mésentente pouvant compromettre l'avenir du groupe, le chanteur avait fait un pas vers lui, mettant ses ressentiments de côté. Depuis, un lien fraternel s'était créé entre eux. Quant au dernier, et non des moindres, l'androgyne ne savait par où commencer. Qui pourrait croire que derrière cet énergumène aux traits sévères, à la coiffure défiant les lois de la gravité, au look extravagant et coloré se cachait une personnalité à multi facette ? Et le chanteur savait que son meilleur ami de leader répondant au doux nom de Tetsu n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

-_Déjà ?_ S'exclama le leader déçu.

_-Ouais, je donne un cours dans un peu plus de cinq heures. Et si je veux être un minimum frais, j'ai intérêt de dormir un peu._

Hyde cumulait deux petits boulots, dont l'un étant professeur de musique à domicile. Il enseignait principalement à des jeunes adolescents à jouer de la batterie. Beaucoup moins cher qu'une école de musique et plus laxiste au niveau des horaires, le chanteur avait vu le nombre de ses clients tripler d'année en année.

Malgré qu'il ait du mal à joindre les deux bouts en fin de mois, l'androgyne ne se plaignait pas. Il s'était engagé dans cette voie six ans auparavant en connaissance de cause. A cette époque, le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait galéré au début. Mais, bientôt, tout cela sera derrière lui. Ce pour quoi il a tant trimé, allait enfin se réaliser. Il deviendrait l'un des plus célèbres chanteurs japonais comme il l'avait promis à sa mère dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

-_Oulla !_ S'écria Tetsu en fixant sa montre. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard. J'y vais aussi. Je fais l'ouverture du magasin._

_-A dans deux jours. _Lança le chanteur en attrapant sa veste posée derrière le dossier de sa chaise_._

_-Salut ! _Renchérit Tetsu en se levant.

Une fois passé la sangle de sa guitare autours de son cou, Hyde poussa la porte d'entrée du bar, suivi par Tetsu, et frissonna sous la fraicheur nocturne du mois de mai. Comme ils habitaient dans le même quartier, ils prirent le même chemin. Remontant le col de sa veste, le chanteur emboita le pas du bassiste, tout en regrettant le calme de sa campagne natale. Levant la tête vers le ciel, l'androgyne soupira. Avec tous les enseignes, lumières allumées, il était impossible de voir les étoiles. Dans un pale sourire, le chanteur repensa à toutes les nuits blanches passées à regarder la voie lactée…

Perdu dans ses songes, Hyde n'entendit pas la voiture arrivée à toute vitesse et traversa au passage piéton. Au milieu de la chosée, l'androgyne la vit foncer droit sur lui. A cet instant, il sut qu'il allait mourir. La peur au ventre, les yeux écarquillés, Hyde s'attendit à voir le fil de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. A la place, il fut surpris par le nombre de détail que son cerveau enregistrait. Les traits efféminés et les yeux marron de la conductrice exprimaient la même peur que la sienne. Celle-ci ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui mais avait un portemonnaie bien plus rempli que le sien, vu sa voiture aux courbes sportives et luxueuse. Ce qui se passa ensuite, le chanteur n'en gardera qu'un souvenir bruyant, confus et remplis de douleur.

Allongé sur le flanc à moitié sonné, la vue floue et brouillée, la tempe douloureuse, il était complétement écrasé par un poids chaud et lourd. Un souffle chaud lui caressait la nuque et l'oreille. Un liquide chaud et poisseux lui coulait dans le creux de l'épaule. Puis, le poids se mit à bouger et la chaleur le quitta.

_-Hyde –kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? _

La voix aux intonations si familière lui semblait lointaine, comme provenant d'un épais brouillard. Mais cela lui suffit pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Et un horrible mal de crâne le prit.

_-Mouais. _Réussit l'androgyne à articuler_. Je crois._

_-Tu sais te lever ?_

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort et la douleur, Hyde se redressa lentement, avec l'aide de Tetsu. Un vertige le prit et sans cette main secourable, il se serait écroulé sur le trottoir sur lequel il était assis. Sa vue se brouilla un instant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les ouvrit de nouveau et se concentra sur son environnement pour constater que Tetsu était agenouillé face à lui, l'air inquiet.

-_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Lui demanda Hyde, confus et l'esprit embrouillé.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Tetsu se leva d'un bond, les mains sur les hanches. Sentant la colère montait en lui telle la lave d'un volcan, il explosa.

-_T'as failli te faire écraser. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé_ ! Hurla Tetsu furieux. _Heureusement que j'étais là pour te pousser de la chaussé sinon tu serais mort espèce d'imbécile ! Mais qu'est- ce que tu as dans la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de traverser sans regarder ? Tu veux donc tant que sa mettre fin à tes jours !?_

Tremblant de rage, Tetsu avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait vu son ami allongé sur le bitume dans une mare de sang, inerte et mort. Alors, telle une mère protégeant son enfant, le baptiste avait sauté sur le chanteur afin de lui éviter la collision fatale. Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait juste agi sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Mais maintenant, que le danger était passé, il pouvait dire que sa réaction fut suicidaire. Il aurait pu aussi mourir en se jetant ainsi sur son ami.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, Tetsu reporta son intention sur l'androgyne. Le visage ensanglanté et blême, celui-ci lui paraissait encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude. De nouveau, son côté protecteur et mère poule l'envahit en voyant le chanteur porter une main tremblante à son front.

_-Laisse-moi voir_. Souffla Tetsu en se disant que son vocaliste serait sa mort_._

Le vocaliste sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper son poignet pour l'écarter fermement de son visage ensanglanté. Puis des doigts froids le forcèrent à pencher la tête vers l'avant. Baissant les yeux vers son médecin apprivoisé, il ne put que sentir son cœur louper un battement devant les yeux chocolat de celui-ci, de son visage aux traits juvéniles tirés par la concentration et l'inquiétude. De nouveau, Hyde ressentit cette impression d'être en présence d'une très vieille connaissance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression. La première fois fut lors de leur première rencontre, quelques mois auparavant. Quand Tetsu lui avait proposé de rejoindre son groupe. Ce soir-là, il avait cru reconnaitre en lui un vieil ami.

La voix de ce dernier le tira de ses pensées.

_-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Tu n'auras pas de cicatrice. _Déclara le bassiste en fouillant dans ses poches pour sortir un paquet de mouchoir et lui en tendit un.

_-Merci. _Déclara Hyde en s'essuyant le visage mais s'arrêta devant la grimace de son interlocuteur_. _Il avait dûétaler le sang au lieu de l'effacer.

Un mot pour lui dire merci de m'avoir sauvé. D'avoir mis ta vie en danger pour moi. D'être là. De croire en moi. De me faire confiance. Du moins, c'était le message qu'Hyde espérait faire passer à Tetsu à travers ces cinq lettres et non pour lui avoir passé ce mouchoir.

_-Toujours._

Plus que surpris par cette réponse, le plus petit plongea ses deux onyx dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, pour y lire une pure sincérité. Dire qu'il était ému par une telle révélation serait euphémisme. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle dévotion ?

-_J'ai toujours su que je pouvais te faire confiance Tetsu-kun_. Avoua Hyde d'une voix douce et faible en passant la sangle de sa housse au-dessus de sa tête afin d'attraper la bouteille d'eau enfermée dans la poche de devant.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Dès leur première rencontre, Hyde avait ressenti envers l'excentrique un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance.

-_Ah ouais ?_ Rétorqua Tetsu moqueusement et surpris. _C'est pourquoi que tu as mis six mois pour te décider à rejoindre mon groupe ?_

_-Il fallait bien que je mesure ta motivation à mon encontre._

La réaction de Tetsu le fit rire, mais son mal de crane le fit vite se calmer. Ce dernier imitait le poisson hors de l'eau tant qu'il ne savait que répliquer. Ce que l'androgyne pouvait comprendre. Il avait refusé sa proposition de chanter dans son groupe pendant six mois afin de voir si ce dernier allait oui ou non laisser tomber. Ce qui pourrait paraître méchant. Mais à sa décharge, il n'avait fait ça que se protéger. Combien de proposition comme celle-ci avait-il eu droit depuis le début de sa carrière ? Hyde ne les comptait plus. Et combien s'était arrêté à un simple non ? Là aussi, l'androgyne se perdait dans ses comptes. Tous, mis à part Tetsu. Le bassiste fut le seul à le harceler chaque soir jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

_-Tu veux dire que tu étais prêt à quitter ton ancien groupe dès le début mais que tu as refusé juste pour voir ma réaction ? _Résuma Tetsu interdit_._

_-Ouais._

_-Espèce de… _Commença Tetsu_._

Tetsu ne savait pas s'il était juste furieux à l'encontre de son ami ou seulement dégouté d'avoir été si facilement manipulé par cet être à qui l'on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Qu'importe la réponse en vérité. Car cet affront ne restera pas impuni. Foi de Tetsu. Il allait se venger. Et le distributeur situé au bout de la rue lui donnait une idée très amusante et sournoise.

-_J'ai soif. Tu veux quelque chose ? _Lui proposa Tetsu gentiment_._

_-Euh. _Réfléchit Hyde en fronçant les sourcils tout en se demandant quel mauvais tour se préparer le leader._ De l'eau?_

_-OK. Je reviens de suite._

Une fois les boissons achetées, Tetsu s'amusa à secouer la canette d'eau pétillante à fond. Puis, une fois sa tâche achevée, il revint vers son ami qui examinait sa guitare à la recherche d'une égratignure. Ce que le bassiste pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi aurait eu peur de voir son instrument de musique abimé après une telle chute. Mais ce genre de spectacle était très fréquent. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, le chanteur pouvait contempler sa guitare. Oui, Hyde tenait à cette Gibson noire et blanche comme aux prunelles de ses yeux.

-_Alors ?_ Demanda Tetsu en lui donnant sa boisson.

De peur de se trahir par un sourire, Tetsu ouvrit sa canette et se mit à boire son jus de banane.

-_Elle n'a rien. _Soupira Hyde soulagé_. Aucune égratignure. Rien_.

-_Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu Hyde-kun_. _Après tout, ce n'est pas la fin du monde si elle a quelques griffures. _

_-Je sais. Mais j'y tiens à cette guitare. Mes parents me l'ont achetée à ma sortie de l'hôpital. C'était leur façon de dire, je crois en toi après que je leur ai avoué mon envie de devenir chanteur et musicien à la sortie de mon coma. _

_-T'as été dans le coma ? _Répéta Tetsu abasourdi_._

_-Ouais. Pendant quatre mois. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai embrassé cette vocation. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé durant mon coma, mais à mon réveil les premières paroles que j'ai prononcé concernaient un concert que j'aurai fait._

_-Et ben…_

Bon, ce n'était pas la réplique du siècle, mais c'était tout ce que Tetsu avait trouvé pour résumer son état d'esprit. Et puis, ce fut le moment que choisit Hyde pour ouvrir sa canette qui lui explosa à la figure. Le visage trempé et ahuri du chanteur fit pouffer de rire le bassiste qui dû se plier en deux.

-_Ça te fait rire ?_

_-Oh que oui. Tu… aurais dû… voir ta… tête. _Rigola Tetsu_._

Sans crier gare, Hyde lui balança le reste de sa boisson en pleine face. Provoquant un hurlement de surprise du leader.

-_Oh toi ! Tu vas me le payer !_ Le menaça Tetsu en se jetant sur l'androgyne.

Morts de rires, les deux amis se bataillèrent. L'un pour garder ses poignets libre et continuer à arroser l'excentrique et l'autre pour éloigner cette canette loin de lui et altérer les gestes de son vocaliste.

Le visage à quelques centimètres du plus petit, au point de pouvoir sentir son souffle caresser sa joue, Tetsu sentit son cœur louper un battement. Devant les yeux embués de larmes de joie de son vis-à-vis, de son visage trempé, un flash black lui traversa l'esprit. Un souvenir anodin et banal qu'il croyait avoir oublié mettant en scène un visage baigné de larme. Un visage à l'époque inconnu et inutile à retenir mais qui l'avait marqué par sa beauté. Et pourtant…

_-C'était toi ? _Chuchota Tetsu sous le choc_._

_-Qui moi ?_

_-La fille en pleur de la station._

Fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration, Hyde essaya de se rappeler de cet événement. Evénement qui survint presque aussitôt. Comment oublier cette matinée qui avait chamboulée sa vie ?

-_Comment… ?_ Débuta Hyde avant de se rappeler un petit détail. _C'était toi le gars au mouchoir ?_

Pour toute réponse, Tetsu hocha la tête en souriant. Abasourdi, Hyde ne put que cligner des yeux. Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi il avait toujours eu cette impression de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Mais quand même... Deux rencontres en six ans, par pur hasard, c'était vraiment un coup de chance incroyable. Et le chanteur se demanda si leurs rencontres n'étaient pas programmées par la destinée.

_-Finalement, nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer Hyde-kun. _


End file.
